Sweet Love
by Anime-fangirl1
Summary: College is now over, but Kagome's still rooming with her childhood best friend, Inuyasha! Now developing a schoolgirl crush on Inuyasha's older brother; she seeks the aid of her best friend, but failed to notice the crush Inuyasha has for her.


Hey guys! It's Anime-fangirl1 again with a brand new story! I kinda got this idea from a Korean Mini Drama series called "Sweet Love" like the title! Oh and to my loyal reviewers of Gangs of Tokyo High, I'm currently on one big ass writers block and I greatly apologize for not updating in, uh…MANY months! -Passes out Inuyasha Gang Plushies- BUT, I plan to update sometime within this week or sometime, I **_PROMISE_** you that! So e-yeah, ANYHOO, I'll stop the talking and you can start reading!

****

Chapter 1-Roommates

It was finally over, Kagome was finally out of collage. Ready for a new start in life, ready for a nice job, ready to be independent, ready for Inuyasha to pick her up right about now.

"Now where'd that stupid dog go?" Kagome asked herself out loud as she flashed out her hot pink colored cell phone. Right when she was about to look up his name in her memory bank, she then heard a motorcycle type sound, looking up, there she saw him. Long silver-ish hair, wearing a red muscle shirt, black leather jacket, black really baggy pants, black Nike shoes. Taking off the helmet the silver haired man turned around to reveal a pair of really nice amber colored eyes and two little triangular shaped ears on the top of his head.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she placed both her hands on her hips, her right foot tapping the ground impatiently, and her glasses tipped towards the tip of her nose. All he did was look at her, bored.

"What the hell did I do now?" he asked as he crossed both his arms across his chest, that just only made her glare at him.

"Your late," she replied as she picked up her bag and stepped up toward him, he only cocked a brow.

"So?" he asked as he tossed her a helmet, "Kikyo wanted me to get her something."

"Hmph! Stupid dog," Kagome huffed as she grabbed the helmet and made her way toward the red and black colored motorcycle, placed the helmet on her head and glared at him, "Well?"

"Keh, stupid old hag," he mimicked her tone as he placed the helmet back on his head, he was really lucky that he had that helmet on, even if Kagome looked really weak, and no offence to her, cause she kind of was, but she can hell slap hard.

"Damnit Inuyasha, I'm younger then you!"

"Yea, whatever."

-At the Apartment-

Kagome had sighed deeply as she entered the apartment she was forced to share with Inuyasha. Both of their families had been really good friends and even they wouldn't admit it themselves, they were really good friends as well, if they didn't fight a lot that is. Throwing her bag in her room, Kagome had quickly changed into something much more comfortable and went into the living room. Seeing that Inuyasha wasn't around, he must have been in his room, working on his music.

Inuyasha had worked for my different record companies for mixing music, being DJ and all that other music stuff. Music was his home away from home, it was like his second thing he committed on. The very first thing he committed on was probably Kikyo, at least to Kagome that was right.

For Inuyasha, Kikyo was around his ninth or tenth thing that was really important to him. He mostly thought Kikyo was just a friend, nothing more. He'd known her for 5 years now, but the way she was, he'd never date her. As for Kagome, he'd had a exception, but only if he was desperate.

Sighing to himself, Inuyasha took off his jacket and stared at the pieces of music sheets that bestow upon his amber colored eyes. Sure he really loved music, but sometimes, the record companies go a little to far and make this look a lot like homework. Yet again, he was never going to get some sleep.

Staring at Inuyasha's room door, Kagome's eyes soften a bit. She knew, she knew that he wasn't getting any sleep for a long time, well actually since he signed up to work for Tokyo's most famous record company. She eyed the door.

Nothing.

"Well, this is going to be a really boring night, again," Kagome mumbled to herself as she walked to the kitchen and took out a few things, "I'm hungry."

"Well, you work at a bakery, fix yourself something, or are you that stupid?" Inuyasha's voice came popping out of nowhere, as Kagome's heart basically skipped a few beats, she eyed the young man she was stuck living with.

"Okay, don't do that," she sighed as her heart finally gave its regular beat back, "Plus, my boss hasn't let me do any type of cooking just yet…"

"Well duh, your cooking is so bad, the only thing he hired you was for kitchen duty and a ass to look at," Inuyasha smirked at his remark. Kagome's mouth dropped as she stared at Inuyasha.

"Ack! You idiot, don't say that stuff about Miroku! He's even your best friend!" the out-of-collage girl protested, "Sure, he's a bit of the perverted side, but at least he has morals, unlike SOME people…plus, he's engaged!"

"Keh," was the his only reply as he took Kagome's 'Instant Ramen' that she had made during another of their pointless arguments.

Knock, Knock!

"Kagome, can you go get that, I'm eating…" Inuyasha spoke up, actually basically ordered the girl while eating at the same time. Kagome sighed, "Oh and while your at it, toss me a juice box."

Walking toward the door to their apartment, Kagome threw a pink colored juice box at the eating young man. Ignoring the yelp that echoed through the narrow halls, she then opened the door to find a taller mirror image of herself. She blinked.

"Higurashi…" the coldness of the voice danced around her ears, with a shiver, Kagome let her in.

"Oh hi, Taisohma…" Kagome greeted as she then closed the door, Kikyo then looked at Kagome, her icy brown eyes narrowed.

"Well?" the deadpan young woman asked, annoyed. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"He's in the kitchen…" Kagome answered.

"Thank you…" Kikyo nodded as she slowly and gracefully made her little way to the kitchen. Kagome sighed as she leaned against the door, looking at the side, making her glasses fall to the tip of her nose.

'Creepy…' she thought mostly to herself, 'What do _you_ see in _her_?'

-Later-

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. It had only been 30 minutes since Kikyo had left and the half demon was nowhere to be found. Banging on his room door, Kagome sighed in frustration.

'Great…just great…' she thought bitterly, 'Nice time to play missing!'

Ring!

"Now what…?!" Kagome asked as she picked up the phone, "Inuyasha, if I get my hands on you-"

"Is my little brother there?" a deep voice asked. Kagome instantly knew who's voice that belonged to, blushing really hard, she stammered.

"N-no Se-sesshomaru," she replied, really nervously and blushing harder by every second.

"Oh, sorry to waste your time, but can you leave him a message?" Sesshomaru asked on the other line.

"N-no, no problem, sure!" Kagome answered, finally getting a little of her voice back.

"His Mother's going to be in town next week," Sesshomaru said as Kagome wrote it down, "And, that should be it, good-bye."

Click.

'Not much of a conversationalist…' Kagome thought to herself, once again, "Oh well."

A few seconds later, the door had busted open, hearing that, Kagome screamed as she threw her pen at the door.

"Ow! You bitch, what the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha shouted as he got stabbed in the hand with the pen. Kagome glared at him.

"Your fault for NOT knocking!" Kagome protested back. He narrowed his amber orbs at her.

"Screw that, now I hafta KNOCK to get in MY own HOUSE?!" he asked.

"YOUR house?! Since when was the last time you paid the rent?!"

"A month ago, which happened to be YOUR month to pay!"

"Well sorry if I'm broke because I was paying 6 months worth of rent just because the idiot who was suppost to pay 3 months worth of it was slacking off!"

"I didn't have a job back then, what was I suppost to do?! Beg?"

"Well, that seems to be your specialty…" Kagome sighed as she rubbed her head, "You know what, just stop. I'm NOT gonna put up with anymore arguments…if you would be so kind as too taking me to work, we wouldn't have to look at each other for the next 5 hours and all that."

"Yeah whatever, hag."

"Shut up, Inuyasha."

-The Bakery-

"Pick me up around 9:30, okay?" Kagome instructed as she handed the helmet to Inuyasha, who nodded.

"Yea, yea, 9:30, whatever," Inuyasha replied as he took the helmet and sped off.

"DON'T be late!!" Kagome shouted as he was off. Yawning, Kagome then walked through the automatic doors of the bakery, only to be greeted by her boss/friend and his soon-to-be wife/other friend.

"Hey Kagome," both greeted.

"Hey Sango, hey Miroku," Kagome greeted as she walked past the counter and into the back of the room. Now dressed up in her workers uniform Kagome yawned some more.

"What's with the yawning?" asked the young lady with long brown hair, brown eyes with magenta colored eye shadow, light skin and wearing the same workers uniform as Kagome.

"I've been arguing with Inuyasha all day…" Kagome answered, blinking her eyes shut then opening them again.

"Wow, never did noticed how arguing with someone could be that tiring…" the young man with short black hair, tied back in a rats tail on the back of his neck, light skin, violet eyes and wearing the workers uniform. Kagome groaned more.

"Miroku!" Sango scolded as she glared at her fiancée.

"Sorry, sorry…" Miroku apologized as he placed his hands up in a defense position, clearly stating that he didn't want to go through his wife-to-be's wrath.

"No guys…it's alright, really…" Kagome mumbled as she got up with another yawn, "Well, lets get working!"

Both Sango and Miroku looked at each other, the word 'confusion' written on their face, but once they looked at the smiling Kagome who was mopping the floors, they both smiled as well and started working.

-Inuyasha-

The lights were off, everything was way to quiet. That's until the young half demon then opened the door to his apartment. His eyes scanned the dark area, then finally finding the switch, he flipped it on and blinked a little as the bright lights flashed on. Walking in, he tossed his keys on the counter, then tossing his jacket onto the couch that both him and Kagome got for this apartment. He then stared at the couch.

"Feh…I still think its ugly…" he mumbled as he then turned his attention to the kitchen. Feeling a little hungry, Inuyasha then walked in, opened the fridge and there sat a small bowl with a note.

__

Dear Inuyasha,

I know you hate my cooking, but your not much of a chef yourself, so hope you enjoy a little take out! -insert chibi smiley here-

Love ya--NOT,

Kag

Inuyasha stared at the note, a smirk replaced a bored look on his face.

"Stupid girl…" he said half heartily to himself as he took out the take out bowl, grabbed a pair of chopsticks, walk to the living room, turned on the T.V and sat down. A few seconds later, the words of **_BREAKING NEWS _**flashed on the T.V. Being a bit interested, Inuyasha then turned the volume a little bit higher.

" A big fire has mysteriously appeared in this local bakery, firefighters have already response to this and is…" the newscaster drowned on. Still eating, Inuyasha continued on watching, "We bring you live coverage from here…Kouga."

"KOUGA?!" Inuyasha fell over, sending his food on his little coffee table, unused. Crawling back to the T.V, Inuyasha stared hard at the young man on the T.V.

"Uh…yeah, anyway…I'm here in a local bakery…uh…oh yeah, Houshi-Sama's Cakes and More," the young man with long black hair tied in a high ponytail, blue eyes, tanned skin informed, "Wait…Ayame, doesn't Kagome work there?"

"Kouga! Not now!" the camera girl from outside the camera yelled.

"Um…wait, sorry," Kouga sweat dropped then turned back to the story, "Well it seems that…"

From the floor, Inuyasha could not contain himself anymore, he was on the floor, laughing.

"That stupid wolf!" Inuyasha choked out and continued on laughing, "He couldn't keep a job even if his pathetic life depended on it!"

That's until something hit him…

"Kagome?!"

----

Ehehe, welcome to the world of cliffhangers. Hehe, sorry, but before I continue, I just wanted to see how this turned out first, if ya'll liked it and I get enough reviews, then I'll continue on. Hope ya'll like! Please, R&R!

-Translation Words-

Chibi-Small

Anime-fangirl1


End file.
